


TMNT 2012cDonatello X Reader Доктор Дони XD

by LizaKirilova



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blood, Breakfast, F/M, Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pancakes, Please Kill Me, Surprise Kissing, Training, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaKirilova/pseuds/LizaKirilova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Искаш да помогнеш на Дони с един от проблемите му . Забъркваш се в каша с Кранг , за която отговаряш по-късно пред всички . След разговор с нинджата в лилаво получаваш малка изненада !</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT 2012cDonatello X Reader Доктор Дони XD

**Author's Note:**

> Нещо , което направих , за да ви покажа какво имам предвид . Едночастов фанфъкшън , който пиша мноого късно вечер и моля ви не ме съдете за грешки . Спи мии сееее....

\- И как смяташ да го върнеш в човешката му форма ? – ти беше приведена пред стъклото , което те отделяше от Тимъти .  
\- Трябва ми повече мутаген , защото и последният свърши ,а съм много близо до създаването противодействащ . – Дони седеше на стол близо до теб . Беше се облегнал и изглеждаше уморен . От братята му разбра , че в последните дни не беше спал , опитвайки се да създаде ретро-мутаген .  
\- Как смяташ да вземеш още ?   
\- Там е проблема , не знам как , а е изключено да отидем в базата на Кранг , защото е добре защитена и само лоши неща можем да очакваме там .  
\- Искаше ми се да можеш да помогна някак си … - ти се изправи и го погледна . Под очите му се личаха торбички и изглеждаше сякаш ще заспи всеки момент на стола .   
\- Няма как и не е нужно … - той се прозя – ти не си виновна за това , така че не си трови живота . – ти леко се изчерви . От известно време го харесваше , но не можеше да си го признаеш , плюс това той си пада по Ейприл . Тя е умна , красива , атлетична …   
Дони пак се прозя . Ти прекъсна мисълта си и се приближи до лицето му навеждайки се . Погледна го сериозно , а той изглеждаше леко притеснен от малкото пространство между вас .   
\- Ти . Си . Лягаш .   
\- Какво , не е нужно . Аз съм напълно добре и въобще не съм уморен ! – Бързо се изправи и те заобиколи , отивайки към една от работните си маси .   
\- Да , личи се . Не си спал от 3 дни , не си ял от 1 и работиш над проект , който не можеш да довършиш .   
\- (Т/и) казах ти , ще се оправя …   
\- Не . Идваш с мен . – ти го хвана за ръката и започна да го дърпаш , игнорирайки кръвта покачваща се към бузите си . Учудващо беше доста по-лесно от колкото си мислеше . Явно в него нямаше енергия дори да се бори с теб . Минахте покрай кухнята и срещна радостните погледи на другите 3-ма братя . Даже Раф беше щастлив да знае , че той ще си почине . Веднъж след като го довлече в стаята му , ти остави Дони на леглото .   
\- Единствената ти работа сега е да легнеш и да заспиш . Няма и да ставаш за патрула . Ще говоря със Сенсей да не ходиш , а пък аз ще те заместя . – в стаята беше тъмно , но забеляза как рамената му се отпуснаха и малката усмивка на лицето му .  
\- Добре . Но не е нужно да помагаш в патрула . Тренираш само от няколко месеца , затова не се замесвай в опасности .   
\- Щом казваш докторе … - ти си прошепна под носа и направи раздразнено лице .  
\- Какво беше това ? – нинджата в лилаво те изгледа подозрително – Не е важно , благодаря ти .   
\- Няма проблем . – побърза да излезеш , за да прикриеш зачервеното си лице , но спря на вратата , за да чуеш тихо „ Как ли те заслужих “ . Леко се усмихна и затваряйки я прошепна „ Лека нощ “   
Веднъж извън стаята ти се подпря на стената , пое дълбоко дъх и обмисли следващата стъпка от плана си . Не след дълго краката ти те заведоха при Сенсей Сплинтър и му обясни какво се случва . Той каза , че няма проблем и ти благодари за това , което си направила за сина му . Веднъж след като провери и другите , и им обясни , че ще се справиш сама , ти си отиде .  
У вас нямаше никой . Родителите ти бяха на ваканция от 5 дни , някъде из Калифорния . Искаха да отидеш с тях , но знаеше , че с костенурките ще ти е по-приятно за 23 дни от колкото на почивка някъде си . Преди да тръгнат се погрижиха да ти оставят пари , храна и указания как да се грижиш за къщата . Едва ли са очаквали , че въобще няма да живееш там през тези дни ,а с мутирали нинджа костенурки . Единствената причина да се прибереш сега е , за да се подготвиш за удара , който щеше да извършиш . Определено изглеждаше тъпа и опасна идея , но само така можеше да докажеш , че поне с нещо си по-добра от Ейприл . И не търпеше мъката в очите на Дони , всеки път щом погледнеше към контейнера с Тимъти . Плана беше прост : влизаш , намираш мутагена и излизаш с него . Само това беше , за да се гордееш със себе си и искаше да докажеш , че наистина си тренирала .  
Облече черен дебел клин с черна тениска , горнище в (л/ц) и си прибра косата . Трябваше да се сливаш със сенките все пак . Оръжията ти не бяха много , но и никога не ти бяха позволявали да ги ползваш . Катана , малко по-къса от на Лео и два ножа прикрепени на кръста ти с колан , а от китката до лакътя и на двете ти ръце имаше метални пластини . Преди ти бяха полезни , защо не и сега .   
Ето ги . Два дроида стояха на улицата и отвориха портал към базата им . Знаеше , че е за там , защото го казаха (мързи ме да пиша един от дразнещите им разговори :D) , но защо ли им трябваше портал ? Сега не е важно . Ти се приближи на добра височина и скочи върху единия и пронизвайки другия , а единия от ножовете заби в главата на този , който събори . От тях излязоха двете розови извънземни , но бързо ги хвана и хвърли в близкия гюм , затваряйки го , за да не избягат . Сега идваше страшната част . Този портал можеше да те прати право при други дроиди , които вероятно щяха да ти разкажат играта или право където ти трябва . Е , имаше само един шанс и щеше да го използваш .   
Бавно пристъпи в лилавата светлина само , за да се окажеш от другата страна . Озова се в някакъв извит коридор , а розови светлини се показваха от стените . Явно извънземните харесваха момичешки цветове доста . Глупавите ти мисли бяха прекъснати от приближаващи метални стъпки . Трябваше да се скриеш бързо , но с тъпият ти късмет не се разбрахте , нямаше къде да се скриеш . Колкото повече с приближаваха толкова по-ясно виждаше сенките им , имаха лазери . Е план Б отпада (да ги свалиш (не в смисъла за който си мислите XD)) Оставаха само няколко крачки и… те спряха ! Някаква врата се отвори и влязоха . Ти се приближи и от ъгъла погледна вътре . В стаята имаше 4 дроида и голям компютър в дъното . За щастие , всички го гледаха и бяха с гръб към теб . Тихо продължи напред по коридора . След 15 метра имаше втора врата . Беше отворена и ти внимателно надникна . Още 3-ма от тези дразнещи роботи-извънземни , но имаше нещо друго … мутаген ! Днес вселената ти се беше усмихнала . Оставаше само едно – да го вземеш . Докато мислеше за някакъв план , те поставиха каната с веществото в компютъра , а той го прибра . Преди да усетиш , те се обърнаха и тръгнаха към изхода до който ти седеше . Веднъж след като се показаха , действа инстинктивно и за секунда свали двата най-близки с ножовете . Третия вдигна оръжието си към теб , но ти заби катаната си в него и той експлодира , унищожавайки дроида и запращайки те на два метра назад . Приземи се по гръб , но веднага се изправи и влезе в стаята . Каната още се виждаше , но не успя да я извадиш , защото компютърът я беше заключил в себе си . Прибързано започна да натискаш копчетата пред очите ти без да внимаваш . Мутагенът се отключи , но с това включи и аларма .   
Ти излетя в коридора с веществото под ръка и силният предупреждаващ звук бумтеше в ушите ти . Започна да бягаш в същата посока от която дойде . Премина първата стая и беше последвана от другите Кранг . Порталът беше на няколко крачки от теб , но както предвиди , пътят ти бе отцепен от още няколко ( какво клише , а ? ) . Сега нещата загрубяха .   
Сега като се замислиш , това беше много лоша идея . Втурна се в базата на извънземна раса , с малко подготовка , оръжия и нещо подобно на план . Каква глупост . Важното е , че поне успя да избягаш , потрошена , но избяга и то с каквото ти трябваше . Какво стана ли ? Ами … дойдоха още проклети дроиди и беше улучена на няколко не важни места , сигурно счупи някое ребро и се по натърти .   
\- Ха-ха-ха … Леле аз съм голям идиот ! – смехът ти отекна по стените на улиците – Уху ! Аз успях ! И се върнах скапаняци ! – какво по-сладко от това да знаеш , че си успял дори с нищожни шансове . Определено беше щастлива , че излезе . Не след дълго достигна шахтата , която ти трябваше и с малко наместване влезе без много болка . Продължи по пътя си в канализацията , а единствената светлина идваше от каната с мутаген . Придаваше неприятно чувство и ти започна да се притесняваше . Ами ако костенурките се ядосат , за това което направи . Или по-лошо , проследена си дотук и ще ги вкараш в голяма беля . В този момент обмисли варианта да се върнеш , но беше късно . Като по памет краката ти те бяха завели пред входа на леговището . Първото , което ти хрумна е да намериш аптечката . Може би щеше да покриеш раните и никой нямаше да разбере за случилото се , ако кажеш , че си намерила мутагена в някоя уличка . Внимателно се вмъкна в лаборатория макар знаейки , че вътре няма никой . Седна на една от масите и използва бинт и спирт за две от улучените места .Едно на лявото ти рамо и другото ниско в дясната част на корема ти . След като беше готова остави каната на мястото си и тихо излезе . Вече бе късно , а и ти си доста уморена , затова реши да спиш на дивана . Утре можеш да мислиш за извинение . Трудно се заспива потрошена , но с малко търпение всичко се постига . 

\- (Т/и) … ? Хей , човече . Има палачинки за закуска ! Хей , смяташ ли да ставаш ? (Т/И) !!!   
\- Ъааа ! Какво има !? – ти бързо се изправи и почти се удари в Майки . – Майки ! О… Майки … - успокои се знаейки , че той едва ли те буди за нещо сериозно . Прозя се и разтегна ръцете си във въздуха . – Какво има ?   
\- Има закуска искаш ли ?   
\- Каква ?   
\- Палачинкиии ! – костенурката пред теб започна да пърха от радост и тръгна към кухнята . – Идвай !   
\- Ок , ок . Ей сега . – ти се изправи , сгъна одеялото с което спа и прикри хубаво бинтовете и разкъсаната тениска , като си облече горнището . Влезе в кухнята и поздрави Лео и Раф .   
\- Някой знае ли къде е Дони ?   
\- Да , още е в стаята си . Отидох да го събудя . Каза ми , че ще дойде по-късно , но е ставал да яде през нощта . – Раф спокойно ти отговори , докато ядеше 3-та си палачинка .   
\- Добре е да знаем , че поне е ял . (Т/и) , благодаря ти за вчера . – Лео те погледна с малка усмивка на лицето си .  
\- Дори не го споменавай .   
\- Заповядай Ангелско кексче ! – Майки сервира чиния с 2 палачинки и любимият ти топинг отгоре . – Сигурна ли си , че 2 ще ти стигнат ? По принцип ядеш повече .   
\- Благодаря ти майстор готвач , но не е нужно да се притесняваш за мен . И повярвай ми , ако можех щях да изям всичките от страхотните закуски ! – истината беше , че и толкова трудно ще изядеш   
\- О… Размекваш ме . – той направи една от неговите гримаси и седна на неговото място , нападайки храната сякаш ще избяга . След няколко минути в кухнята влезе и нинджата в лилаво .   
\- Добро утро на всички . – изглеждаше бодър и отпочинал . На лицето ти се очерта широка усмивка .   
\- Добро утро – всички леко се засмяхте , на това как без да искате отговорихте в хор .   
\- Явно не само аз съм в добро настроение днес ? – той отиде до шкафа с чашите и извади една , за да си налее кафе ,а след това седна до Раф . – Къде е Сенсей ?   
\- Занесох му чай и каза , че не иска да закусва днес .– Лео постави , вече празната си чиния в мивката и излезе –Чака ни в доджото за тренировка . – бяха последните му думи преди да изчезне .  
\- Ти няма ли да ядеш нещо ? – Раф погледна Дони , който си пиеше кафето .   
\- Знаеш , че не обичам да закусвам , а и още не съм гладен .   
\- Както кажеш . – той също прибра съдовете си .   
\- Какво им става на хората днес с тези диети ? Не ви разбирам . – не след дълго и шеговитият тип си тръгна . Останахте само двамата с най-умният брат .   
\- Тук ли приспа ?   
\- Да … заспах на дивана . – не искаше да лъжеш , но нямаше идея какво да кажеш друго .   
\- Странно , но не те забелязах , вчера когато ставах .  
\- Аз … не легнах веднага , ами по-късно .   
\- Щом казваш . Чакаме те в доджото .   
\- Добре , сега идвам . – той излезе и ти прибра в хладилника чинията с палачинка и половина . Не ти се ядеше повече и имаше чувството , че ще повърнеш . Изпи една чаша вода, за да се разбудиш и пое и ти по пътя към стаята .   
Всички бяха наредени пред Сенсей Сплинтър . Ти седна до Лео .   
\- Днес , ученици мои , е специален ден . Днес стават 6 месеца от както (Т/и) тренира за конуичи , което означава , че трябва да я изпитам . – при тези думи той те погледна и стомаха ти се преобърна . Започна да се потиш и се притесни . Беше в лошо състояние , нямаше как да откажеш , защото ще заподозрат нещо и щеше да повърнеш . Въпреки това се опита да погледнеш възможно най-спокойно и отговори на Сплинтър с малка усмивка .   
\- Тя ще се изправи срещу всеки един от вас . Не е нужно да побеждава всички ви ,а само да покаже докъде е стигнала с обучението си без оръжия и от двете страни . Готова ? – той отново се обърна към теб . Ти се вцепени , но успя да кимнеш .   
\- Добре тогава . Първи е Микеланджело . – двамата се изправихте и заехте , бойните си позиции .   
\- Хаджиме !   
Майки не се бави и скочи към теб . Засега само избягваше ударите , не че можеше нещо повече . Трябваше да измислиш план бързо , без да разкриеш какво ти се е случило вчера . Забеляза как всички те гледаха внимателно и се ядоса на себе си , че не можеш да им покажеш колко всъщност си научила . Концентрира се в движенията на Майки и успя да улучиш момента когато вдигна крака си високо , за да те удари . Ти го хвана , превъртя и удари в земята силно . Отстрани се чу нечие „ лол “ , но го игнорира , защото целта ти се изправяше . Отне ти по-малко то секунда и го изрита така здраво в стомаха , че излета няколко метра назад .   
\- Яме ! – ти се приведе . От теб се стичаше пот и ти се повръщаше . – Рафаел ! – той застана пред теб в бойна позиция .   
\- (Т/и) добре ли си ? Изглеждаш бледа .   
\- Да , да нищо ми няма . – изправи се и се опита да не повърнеш пред него .   
\- Хаджиме !   
Битката не продължи дълго . Беше изморена , скапана , и смазана или накратко – полумъртва . Едвам избягваше ударите на един от най-добрите братя . Не след дълго успя да те удари в стомаха , бързо мина зад теб удряйки те в гърба при което ти падна на земята . Тъкмо се изправяше когато беше спряна от притеснения глас на Дони .   
\- Спрете ! Господи (Т/и) ! Какво стана с горнището ти !? – Всички те наобиколиха и ти погледна горната си дреха . На местата , където бяха раните , всичко беше в кръв .  
\- О , не ! О , не !! Страшно съжалявам ! Аз не исках да те нараня така зле ! – Раф бързо те хвана и занесе към лабораторията .   
\- Спокойно … - ти се закашля и от устата ти започна да тече кръв – нищо ми няма … не си виновен ти .   
\- Бързо постави я на операционната маса ! – чу и после видя нинджата в лилаво отново . Около теб се наредиха притеснени , костенурките и баща им . Тази до теб разкопча горнището и всички видяха бинтовете ти . Вече нямаше връщане назад . 

////////////////минаватняколкочаса/////////////////// 

След като доктор Дони те „ поправи “ ( знам за какво си мислите первезници и не , не е това ) ти се наложи да обясниш какво се е случило и защо си го направила . Сенсей реши да остави наказанията след като си починеш и си в по-добро състояние . Лео си тръгна след като се увери , че си добре ,а Майки го последва извинявайки ти се за случилото се по-рано . Останаха само Раф и Дони .   
\- Нямам думи … Следващия път не крий такива неща . Знаеш ли колко опасно е !? Можех да те убия без да го осъзная !   
\- Добре Раф ! Спокойно , тя вече ти го каза , не ти е сърдита и е добре . Няма за какво да се притесняваш . Най-добре ще е ако я оставиш да си почива .   
\- Но … добре . Почивай си хлапе . – ти му се усмихна и той ти кимна излизайки . Последният останал тийнейджър придърпа един стол до леглото ти и седна .   
\- Какво правиш ?   
\- Не си ли личи ? Ще остана да те наблюдавам .   
\- Не е нужно , мога да се справя със почивката и сама . – той хвана едната ти ръка при което ти се изчерви .   
\- Ти направи толкова рисковано нещо , заради мен . Знаеше , че въобще не е нужно , но пак го направи . Само защото искаше да съм щастлив ! Казах го преди , ще го кажа и сега : С какво заслужих толкова невероятно , грижовно , и красиво момиче ? – При тези думи ти толкова се изчерви , че трябваше да се прикриеш със завивката . Чу от Дони леко кикотене и избълва нещо без да мислиш :   
\- Имаше и друга причина да го взема …   
\- Какво ?   
\- Ъъ… Аз … - той премахна завивката от главата ти и те погледна усмихнат .   
\- Какво беше това ?   
\- Н-нищо , абсолютно нищо !   
\- Чух , че е имало и друга причина .  
\- Не , н-не е така . Ти нищо не си чул … - обърна лицето си на противоположната посока , но момчето лесно те накара да го погледнеш .  
\- Моля … Хайде де , кажи ми иначе няма да те оставя цял след обяд и вечерта .   
\- Аз … аз , добре … - ти пое дълбоко дъх , знаейки , че е момента на истината – Направих го , защото исках да ти докажа , че съм поне в нещо по-добра от Ейприл … Исках……..(XD съсипвам момента ) , защото-те-харес-в-вам … - каза последното тихо с приведена от срам глава , но беше сигурна , че те е чул .   
\- А-аз не те разбирам …   
\- Какво имаш предвид ? – сърцето ти щеше да експлодира , знаейки , че вероятно си съсипала приятелството си с него завинаги .   
\- Как може да си мислиш такова нещо ? Ти си невероятна сама по себе си , а моето мнение е , че си по-добра и от Ейприл . Невероятно смело е да влезеш в базата на Кранг съвсем сама с малък шанс за успех , невероятно е , че се биеше храбро и тук и там без да се оплакваш , невероятно е колко удивителна си и невероятно е … колко много те харесвам … - с това той нежно надигна главата ти и те целуна . Очите ти станаха големи колкото чинии , но ги затвори и се наслади на момента . ( Честно казано , сама не знам как се навих да пиша това ) След това той те прегърна .  
\- Сега , принцесо , легни и си почини . Нужно ти е . Аз ще съм наоколо ,ако ти трябва нещо .   
\- Добре доктор Дони … - ти завъртя очи и легна на възглавницата . Не ти отне много да се унесеш в дълбок сън .

**Author's Note:**

> Не знам какво правя с живота си , но ето . Ако искате и с другите костенурки само пишете в коментарите . Ако искате с някой друг герой от предаване или аниме пак се заровете в коментарите . Аз-аз просто нямам живот и го замествам с това ... Ба-бай ...


End file.
